


一个殿下变小的文

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 古鲁瓦尔多变得七八岁大
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough





	一个殿下变小的文

**Author's Note:**

> * 可以看成是2015年羊角兽的后续，提及角色相关R卡  
> * 不是太好玩

洋馆里小人偶坐下来吃早餐。

银餐具闪闪发亮，面包圈上洒了罂粟壳和芝麻粒，而紫红的莓果酱在烛火下泛着一层游动的光。

小人偶抬起头，果酱在她脸上画出一个太大的笑容。

小人偶问，王子殿下还没有来，我不能和他一起去森林里了吗？

她认真听了坐在长桌侧面的军人隔着扑朔烛火答她的话。

小人偶又问，威廉好像不肯去找王子殿下，你们吵架了吗？

莓果酱画出的笑容仍然那么大，只是一点点从边缘滑落，颜色恰好像一滴血。

这自然不是人偶小姐的错，她玻璃做的眼珠孩子似的透亮。对错顽固地生长在大人心里，孩子却本是远离愧疚或责任地活着。

军人离开以后，小人偶又咬了一口面包圈。

◎

走廊里同样光影摇曳，被身后烛架逐到前面的影子，转眼又被下一簇烛火驱赶去了后头。如同他自己一瞬确实地想要回到那个王子殿下身边，旋即这想望又匆匆退却，像他那时仓促离开，王子殿下提到故国的漠然语气是叫人太过望而却步的界限。

他不该妄以为能轻置评断。但那时言语中有什么刺到了他，叫他几乎怀疑当年战场上虽恣纵却不曾让下属轻处危地的统帅仅是个一厢情愿的幻象，反是坏疽和脓血从出鞘的剑锋淌下，自布隆海德的议事厅喷溢而出，血潮自此呼啸席卷，直至吞噬自己远隔重重波浪思念的家乡。

持剑坦言自己将从那国度取得血与死的人威廉 · 库鲁托全不认得。

但星幽界的日子毕竟含混短浅，而各人不过是本性之上附着层层难解的制约和伤痕。他不能指望认清交相映射的千种面相，正如他不可能自如今仅存的缺损灵魂里认识当初的孩子。

军人匆匆走过前室，陈列架上标本瓶里也许是许多剥去血肉后的真实。

他并起指节来叩着卧室的门，许久没得到应答时他逆着突然的心悸走进房中。

不过是心脏抽搐似的跳动三次的时间，威廉以为他在床上看到一个四肢都残缺的形状。

但浅灰色头发轻轻摇动，转过来看向他的眼睛是不曾黯淡的鲜红。

他听见的声音也许褪去了十几年时光，因太稚嫩而称不上威严，却有王家与生俱来不容置疑的意味在内。

“ 你是隆兹布鲁的军人 ... 回答我，为什么我在这个地方？ ”

◎

小人偶看见自己袖口雪白的蕾丝褶上沾了一滴血。

不，当然，只是果酱而已。工程师们对她说人心正由未必切实的感知而来，之所以与事实不相符合是因她把所见的景象纳入独属于自己的结构，那结构本身从同样似是而非的感知中化生 —— 可能正是为了增加感知的数量工程师才乐意给她加上进食这类功能。她看见血的时候确实没有看见果酱，她看见果酱以后就不再看见血，聚集在前室里的许多工程师也许愿意听听这个人偶得到心的最新例证，但如果为人便意味着叠加错误的连环，那也真是麻烦透顶。

不过此时工程师和另两位战士还在压低着声音讨论些什么，而小人偶一边暗自记下他们的发言，一边悄悄看着稍远一点那个隆兹布鲁的前军人，和他如今变得只有六七岁大的王子殿下。

她看见军人稍微向旁边迈出一步，正挡在年幼的古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下和陈列架之间，小人偶用的应该是会把果酱看成血滴的那种看法，所以觉得军人之所以小心翼翼，是想到普通人类的幼体会惧怕架上那些狰狞赤裸的头颅和内脏。

可王子殿下虽然看起来只是很小的一团，但并没有露出特别害怕的神色。他裹着毛毯坐在前室扶手椅里，从厚重织物里翘起一点灰毛，面无表情得和小人偶自己不相上下。连那双还很圆的眼睛也是审慎地四处打量，从威廉移到他面前起就收回了望向展柜的视线，看看军人以后扫视了一周房间，最后望向小人偶的位置。

目光交汇的一瞬间，如果引导者人偶是真的人类，心情可能会摇摆于对同类的亲切感和某种恐怖谷效应之间。

好在这时候几个战士终于讨论完事态打算告辞。三两位工程师经过时对军人浅浅点了头，被称为黑山羊的女士用手杖稍微压下帽檐，梅莉倒是开开心心打了个招呼，不过也没有久留。最后小人偶走过去，揪揪威廉的裤子。

“ 不用太担心，好像是星幽界在最近的周期和某一个可能性世界靠得太近，而星幽界本身会捕捉相似的事相因而发生了意料之外的干涉， ” 这是引导者人偶等军人单膝跪下来以后在他耳边说的， “ 总之我会把这个异常提交给圣女大人，大概星期三的样子会维护 ... 会修正这个异常，然后以前个子比较大的古鲁瓦尔多就会回来了。 ”

“ 那么这期间 ... 本来的殿下会安好吗？ ”

“ 工程师他们说最有可能是保持意识休眠的状态这样子。应该不会受什么影响。 ”

人偶再转向小王子，试着思考该如何把刚才那些话解释给六七岁的孩子听。

“ ... 你好，古鲁瓦尔多！ ” 她过了好一会终于说，试着给比平时的语调加些虚假的清脆活泼，可惜还是失之平板， “ 我是你的神仙教母！因为在水晶球里看到你过得不太高兴，所以把你接过来玩几天。开心吗？ ”

小王子凉飕飕地看着她，让人偶觉得比平时好像还冷酷些。

“ 你和我差不多一样大，怎么会是我的神仙教母？ ” 小王子凉凉地说，每个词都平稳而准确， “ 而且你还是个人偶。 ”

“ ... 其实我是你的神仙教姐。 ”

“ 没有那种东西。 ”

“ 那我是路过的仙女。 ”

“ 你不是，你是个人偶。 ”

“ ... 好吧，我是坏女巫手下的小人偶， ” 引导者尽可能凶狠地说，依然不太成功， “ 你被抓住了，等我开心才会放你走。 ”

小王子像是终于满意似的点点头。小人偶肩膀挫败地塌着。

“ 这期间威廉会照顾你，对吧威廉？ ” 这时候小殿下挑着眉看威廉对他浅浅行礼， “ 他从前是隆兹布鲁的军人 ... 你可以当他被坏女巫抓住了，留在这里不能走。 ”

小王子严肃地看着她，看起来接受了这个解释。

“ 然后，在女巫的房子里你要做到三件事才能平安无恙， ” 小人偶掰着关节比给他看， “ 第一，不可以向任何人问自己的未来；第二，地下室里有女巫养的怪物，所以不可以去 ——”

这当然也是说给威廉听。星幽界脱离在世界的枢纽之外，此间获得的知识能影响各人的决定，有些选择足以让世界迈入不可逆测的悖论和殊途 —— 黑山羊女士特意交代给她这点，威廉也许不晓得工程师口中的所有名词，对这事至少有相当的谨慎。第二点则是指大宅里那个叫毕雷亚的人偶 … 听侍僧说又在洋馆偏僻的地方游荡徘徊，对于一般战士来说对付并不成问题，对于小王子倒是个危险。

至于第三点，人偶本想额外强调一番若此时遭遇生命危险那么后果当真不可预测，但她觉得那样可能会让军人当场焦虑得犯起病来。此时她那颗尚不完全的心灵光一现，若这个点子让工程师们知道，可能会花好几个旬日不眠不休地探究她的思考过程。

“ 第三点 ...” 引导者犹豫了一会，打量着古鲁瓦尔多，之后把嘴巴贴到威廉耳边， “ 嗯 ... 威廉 ...”

威廉稍微紧张地俯身听着小人偶要说的话。

“ ... 我可以让王子殿下在这几天穿小裙子吗？ ”

“ ... 我请您还是不要吧。 ”

◎

威廉未曾设想过古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下会是个什么样的孩子。

若当真据实猜测，那么并非他不敬重那位战场上反有几分澄澈之意的殿下，也不能说被最近那桩事干扰了判断，但不嫌冒犯 ... 古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下恐怕不是个尤其讨人喜欢的孩子。

他猜想这位殿下的简易之处该是来自军旅或更之前的连队生活，而面对违意军官带上的一两分骄矜之气倒像源于宫廷。至于那种表面上堪称冷漠、对人对己像都了无关心的意思 ... 威廉想若没有什么重大的变故，恐怕未必是后天所能加诸任何人身上。在这几分傲气和凉薄之外，减去往往成年才打磨出的隐忍耐性，添上孩子常有的天真轻率，何况那位殿下本也有些随心所欲之处 ...

... 怎么想都是隆兹布鲁某些地方方言里说的熊孩子。

但这位小殿下全然并非如此，甚至比起来还多几分认真和礼仪上的严苛。几乎无法想象这个绷着小脸、在柔软的扶手椅里也挺胸抬头端坐的小王子，会像米利加迪亚修道院里的孩子们那样笑闹着跑下楼梯去，和同伴戏耍时弄得满脸满手都是泥土。

... 或日后持着血剑陷整个隆兹布鲁于动荡之中，面对自己属下的质问也不过付诸一哂。 你对噩兆环绕的黑王子存有过什么幻想吗，库鲁托少佐？若一厢情愿地以为我是什么被误解毁谤的善人...那便是你自己的愚弱可笑。

那么，诚如您所说，威廉躬身向那个年幼的孩子伸出手时想，自己确实并不了解隆兹布鲁的三王子殿下。

“ 古鲁瓦尔多殿下， ” 他说出来的是，心里因这欺君似的反差责备自己， “ 在下威廉 · 库鲁托为您效劳。此地并非隆兹布鲁，但请相信我会尽力保护您。 ”

半晌没得到回应时威廉抬起头，小殿下正睁大眼睛盯着他看，嘴抿成一条线弄得脸也稍微鼓着。

“ 库鲁托少佐， ” 还是先前那种凉丝丝但又正经的语气，和更随意些的那位殿下不尽相同， “ 别的侍从官这种时候会对我说 ‘ 赴汤蹈火、虽死不辞 ’ 。为什么你不需要这么说？ ”

因为我死不掉又不想骗您，威廉短暂地想。不过， “ 可能正是因为在下不擅辞令而且礼数不够周全，才被坏女巫抓到这里来的。愿意的话您就这么想吧。 ”

小殿下点点头，好像同意这是种恰如其分的惩罚。有了这个共识他才肯抓住威廉伸出的手，但只是借力从扶手椅里跳到地上。威廉先带他往大厅里走。

“ 别人告诉我说谎是不对的，库鲁托少佐， ” 走廊里他们的脚步声陷在地毯里，小殿下若有所思的声音也像被吸走了一点， “ 其他的侍从官没有对我说真话，但我认为你说了。 ”

“... 感谢您相信我。 ” 他等了等，直到两人之间的沉默拖得长了， “ 您为什么这么想？ ”

“ 虽然说了虽死不辞，但遇到危险时他们并不会真的拼死保护我，而且很快就托人去找其他职位。但你刚才说 ‘ 尽力 ’ ，尽力总比舍命容易做到。 ”

威廉转头看了一眼小殿下，没从他脸上看出什么端倪。

“ 那么对您来说，真话与礼节或合宜的辞令相比哪个重要呢？ ”

“ 我还在考虑， ” 这位小个子的殿下答他，语气和刚才一样听不出任何讽刺意味， “ 但那些侍从官确实谋到更好的差事，而你不在布隆海德却在这里。所以人们确实把礼节和辞令看得更重，而教我说真话的人自己并不喜欢我的真话。 ”

“ 恐怕确实 ... 人们只能接受恰到好处的真实，份量太大的真话是让人受不了的， ” 答完他才觉得似有不妥， “ 抱歉 ... 也许这件事问您的老师会得到更合适的解释。 ”

“... 不碍事。 ”

他们无言地走了一会，这一道走廊铺的毯子一定更厚实，也让小殿下再次开口时声音陷得更低，倒好像是那位殿下在威廉身侧轻声细语了。

“ 虽然是那样 ... 但你的话能接受多少真实呢，库鲁托少佐？ ”

“ 我想比常人多那么一点， ” 威廉也轻轻答那位殿下， “ 但很遗憾，对您来说也许仍是不够。 ”

◎

弗雷特里西一直觉得自己教官当得不错。当然，人生有点遗憾自然难免，总不能指望他手下带过的每个训练生都怀着乐观积极的心态拥抱未来。

不过他确实有点好奇其中有些孩子是怎么变成那个样的，比如说，那个明明养了猫但完全没有被治愈，而且每次提起来都一脸冷酷拒绝的兄弟，小时候到底吃什么长大的就让弗雷特里西挺感兴趣。

真的，光设想一下古鲁瓦尔多小时候就特别好笑，一个没比猫大点的小孩 —— 跟刚才路过的那个差不多大，看起来还有点不高兴跟你干巴巴地说 “ 不是我的猫 ” ，简直让人特别想搓乱那头小灰毛。

就跟刚才路过的那个一模一样 … 嗯、嗯？

弗雷特里西当然立刻行动，在星幽界总是能遇到些有趣的事情。

“ 嗨，你好， ” 他赶上去蹲下身来露出灿烂的微笑，脸皮很厚地说， “ 要不要和哥哥一起玩？ ”

小孩面无表情地看了看他，完全没露出被可疑大人搭讪时的警惕神情。威廉在他旁边倒像是多少松了一口气，弗雷特里西猜想他不太会对付孩子。军人倾身过去对他简要解释了几句。

“ 就是这样，如果您能稍微帮忙 …”

小时候的古鲁瓦尔多在边上冷静地观察他们。

“ 库鲁托少佐， ” 他突然咬字清晰地说， “ 你不打算介绍这位先生吗？ ”

“ 啊，失礼了，当然 …”

“ 我自己来就好， ” 弗雷特里西开始觉得特别好玩， “ 弗雷特里西 · 赛佛特为你效劳，不过叫我哥哥就行，叫叔叔的话我会伤心的。 ”

“… 赛佛特先生。 ” 小孩冷酷地说， “ 幸会。 ”

“ 也行， ” 弗雷特里西说，已经暗自盘算等古鲁瓦尔多回来怎么嘲笑他， “ 要不要和我们一起去打猎？我们给你找一把趁手的小匕首，外面的茸兔整天进园子里偷菜 …”

弗雷特里西能在中庭好几十号人自由活动时看出哪两个家伙打架会打出毛病，也就当然看见古鲁瓦尔多在他提打猎的当口眼神深处里有什么猛然一动。但他未来的学生随即飞快地扫了军人一眼，回来看他的时候又只是一个没太多表情的小朋友了。威廉在旁边一言不发，很难说他到底有没有注意到刚才这一系列交换。

弗雷特里西眨眨眼睛。怎么说呢，有时候当教官也挺不容易的。

“ 但是我们的猎兔犬病的很重，眼睛都红了，还嗷嗷乱叫， ” 他说， “ 要不我再叫几个朋友，我们普通地玩一会吧。 ”

小号古鲁瓦尔多几不可察地放松了一点。

“ 我们现在要去吃早饭，晚点我想去高处看一看， ” 他流利地说， “ 所以如果库鲁托少佐不反对的话，早饭后可以。 ”

事情就这么像模像样地定下来了。临分手的时候军人稍微走得慢些，对弗雷德里西感谢了一番，殿下确实和其他孩子不大一样，所以劳烦包涵 … 等等。

“ 这个啊， ” 弗雷特里西露出他一贯的自如微笑， “ 我看也可以偶尔把他当真的孩子带嘛。 ”

◎

人偶宅邸里银餐具依旧闪闪发亮，这次是另一双细小的手握着。

“ 这里并没有谁检查您的礼仪，殿下。 ”

“ 是这样，库鲁托少佐。 ”

“ 所以 ... 您放松一点也没关系的，殿下。 ”

“ 是这样吗，库鲁托少佐。 ”

“... 请相信确实如此。 ”

“ 我知道了。 ”

“......”

当真的孩子带说起来很容易，但看管王子殿下用餐，其实是有点累人的。

如果库鲁托少佐要说自己在米利加迪亚的修道院里学到了什么，那么列在前几位的应该有这样一条：临时受托管孩子吃饭比管理一支上千人的军队还要让人疲于奔命。

这其中既有 “ 我转身去倒杯水为什么桌子会变成这样 ” 的倦怠，也有 “ 我让你把嘴边果酱擦干不是让你把果酱满脸涂匀 ” 的痛惜，在比较极端的情况，更有 “ 我问这两个人是不是打了架为什么在场每个人证词都不一样，你们是不是当我傻 ” 的歇斯底里。但看王子殿下吃饭时，让人疲惫之处不同于以上任意一点。

威廉推敲了一会，觉得 “ 替殿下觉得累 ” 应该是恰如其分的形容。

军校里有基本礼仪的课程，足够让威廉知道这位小殿下用餐时没让餐具发出一点声音是恰当的礼貌，拿杯子和刀叉时有些特殊的手势握法则应该是专属王室的规则，而这期间他差一点才够到地面的双腿没有失礼地踢踏一次。威廉在一边站着时还有点没事找事地算了算殿下每口东西之间的间隔，由此推断这位小殿下严格遵守着什么一定要咀嚼几十下的要求 —— 如果说王室礼仪许多时候更是种公众演出，也就无怪这次不大必要的个人表演看起来相当累人了。

对比之下也能知道年长些的殿下对礼节的看法变动了多少，日后的王子殿下在要塞时不至于当着军官在大厅里过分有失风度，自己独自用餐时就少了很多忌讳。威廉记起他不止一次去向王子殿下报告军情时，进门看见对方沉思似的坐在壁炉前，单手支头只用餐叉把主菜推来推去。那当然不合乎任何一种仪节 ...

... 至于在星幽界时坐在连队边上，对那些赤手空拳从他盘子里偷摸前菜的家伙们以牙还牙，还在接对方飞来的刀叉时冷冷嗤笑 ... 大概就更不足为外人道了。

某种意义上来说古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下随着时间的推移越变越熊。

但也很奇异地让他觉出些许 ... 说亲切也许太自以为是？却至少让那位殿下不再是他只得遥遥仰望的王室贵胄，倒好像威廉终有一天会看清冷淡面孔下有什么心绪在起伏，而他看到的和他自己胸中搏动的并不会那么不同。

—— 但这当然是他问殿下将在自己的国得到血与死究竟是何意以前，那时候王子殿下还没有告诉他自己怎样纵情笑着用剑刃刺穿重臣的喉咙，而心脏破裂时流出的不过是没有更早沉溺于嗜血欲望的遗憾追悔，若他从此地回到现世，仍要在隆兹布鲁再一次品尝当初的血食。

那么现如今一切都染上了讽刺之色，就如同自己再难认定眼前这个年幼的殿下是真的恪守礼仪还是仅仅模仿着别人故作姿态，也不知日后统军的将领是确乎平易还是已经逐步试探着世间规则的界限。而他自己也不过是用自己多怀恐惧的软弱之心去观照那位殿下，未尝勇敢到得出一个不全然令人安心的答案，因为若他承认做了错误的判断 …

… 而眼前这个小朋友皱着眉头努力嚼嚼早餐，虽然没太多表情也可以看出对当初挑了这个硬邦邦还有奇怪杂粮味道的面包圈悔之不及（小人偶做过类似的抱怨，并且指责它外观太欺骗性地好吃）。即使这样，古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下也没有肯把这块面包就此剩下，显然，一次拿了太多的份量但又不吃完是十分不合适的。

… 也许偶尔可以把他当真的孩子带。

威廉看了一会，拉开殿下旁边的椅子坐下。当然很失礼，但殿下像之前或日后的许多次一样没有说什么。实际上 ... 考虑到殿下目前表现出来的懂行程度，如果他把下属每一次的言行失当之处都指出来，很可能在要塞时就会陷库鲁托少佐于一场漫长而痛苦的社交死亡。

挑选点心则比他料想的容易些，小殿下悄悄地用余光观察他，在威廉研究玉米面包时还淡然而不动声色，但在他打量远处烤得胖胖的玛芬蛋糕时轻轻咬了下嘴唇。等威廉肯定显得很没礼貌地抓过来一个放在自己盘子里时，他觉得殿下翘起来的小芽似的额发都有点塌了。

虽然只是选错早餐这样的决策失误，看殿下这样显而易见地垂头丧气还是挺 ... 挺好玩的。

“ 殿下， ” 威廉尽可能严肃地说， “ 属下忘了自己不应该吃得太甜 ... 我记得若请求和您交换一下不能算是缺乏礼仪，是吗？ ”

小殿下偷偷再看了一下那个胖蛋糕才又看着他，眼珠显得圆溜溜的。

“ 是这样的，库鲁托少佐。 ”

“ 那么可以请您和我交换吗？如果不给您造成不便的话。 ”

“ 可以， ” 小殿下想了一下才说， “ 但是这个不太好吃。 ”

“ 我可能会喜欢。 ”

小殿下把切得齐齐整整的硬面包圈放进威廉的盘子里，然后看着那个鼓着大颗蓝莓的玛芬蛋糕快乐地降落在自己面前。不过威廉觉得他看起来也没有特别高兴的样子。

直到他努力咬了一会那个杂粮面包圈（谁想出来做这种东西？？）才听见身边小小的声音说了句 “ 谢谢 ” 。

而库鲁托少佐忍不住重新思考，他听到以后心中的微动到底算是什么样的真实。

◎

人偶洋馆大厅顶上的吊灯闪着钝光。

纷繁烛火本来也扑朔，上升的阴影掠过时更显得捉摸不定，旋转的小小影子也就蹭上一层摇晃的暖光。

最外圈的火苗几乎灼到了一小撮银灰色的毛毛。

泰瑞尔在楼梯拐角把器材暂时放下，有点无趣地看着那撮嫩芽一样的毛毛转着圈又掉下去。

毛毛连着的小朋友刚才面无表情地和他对视了一眼。底下除了一个惊叫声外，其它人听起来都笑得特别开心，大概说明他们有信心把小鬼接住。

看来 C.C. 和她在连队认识的那些粗鲁的地面人还要玩好一阵。而在他身边，另一个平时也不怎么讲究的地面人感觉快要过呼吸了。

“ 你可以去阻止他们的，威廉， ” 泰瑞尔用他被打断了工作进程时最体贴的音调说， “ 或者我可以借你一个纸袋免得你倒不过气 ... 你听起来快不行了。 ”

“... 我没事， ” 旁边这人以一贯的顽固说， “ 弗雷特里西先生以战士的荣誉向我保证不会让殿下受伤，而且 ... 殿下同意了，他不喜欢的话一定会讲出来、大概。 ”

这就是事情为什么到了现在这个境地，只要观察事实并做简单推理就没有什么难度。显然，这个隆兹布鲁军人带着他那个因为星幽界与现世出现事相干扰（毫无新意的理由）而变小了（毫无新意的结果）的王子殿下，在大厅里遇到了连队那帮人 —— 而这班平时就喜欢暴饮闹事的土匪人物自然大为兴奋。他和 C.C. 搬运器材经过的时候，正听见为首的瘦高个一边喊着 “ 很好玩的，来特训吧 ” ，一边把瘫着脸的小鬼当个宝贝一样抱了起来，而他的同伙们正兴高采烈地围起来附和。这步境地离超过十阿尔雷的举高高当然只有一步之遥。

泰瑞尔想不出来不理人的小孩到底有什么好玩，但确实因为预定的实验必须推迟而心绪恶劣， C.C. 看起来对小鬼比对实验还感兴趣也给他造成了刺激 ... 但他觉得前军人看起来完全不像会对小孩神魂颠倒的类型，也就是说，有共同话题。

“ 难为你照顾小孩， ” 泰瑞尔靠着楼梯扶手说， “ 恐怕很麻烦吧？ ”

“ 殿下其实 ... 唔，不嫌失礼的话，其实挺好带的， ” 威廉听起来有点心不在焉， “ 但是，怎么说呢，和他之后差别似乎很大。 ”

泰瑞尔回想起有限的几次共同探索时，前军人那个一以贯之瘫着脸、只在砍杀魔物时露出接近狰狞笑容的王子殿下，又想了想刚才那个小孩堪称呆滞的神情。他开始怀疑自己看地面人就像战士看丘丘人一样看不出区别。

“ 比如说？ ”

“ 该怎样讲才好 ... 简单说，很难相信现在这位殿下会无端陷自己的国民于痛苦之中，并不是说他日后的行为真的直接 ... 或一定会把某种打算付诸实践 ... 但是 ...”

泰瑞尔觉得自己仿佛在某种邪教信徒面对事实而拼命拒绝相信的现场。

“ 贵国王子殿下确实对杀戮有异乎寻常的兴趣 ... 这很明显，希望你不要无端反对， ” 泰瑞尔看着威廉因为这句话肌肉紧缩了一下， “ 你是想说，这种兴趣是后期养成的，因此在现在这个阶段无法观察到？ ”

“… 也不尽然，就算我们只是假设那种倾向一直存在，他也并没有表露出 ... 过分的攻击性或敌意。 ”

“ 那也不难理解。这个年纪的孩子，自然按照奖励或惩罚来划定是非的界限，如果表现出这种倾向会被训斥或者责罚，那么试着掩饰也是正常的。不如说，儿童习惯性说谎的行为正是 ——”

“ 这样说也对，但是若说只是因为被管教才有所克制，未免有点 …”

泰瑞尔觉得这个天越来越难聊了。

“ 你似乎对小孩有种他们本性纯真的错觉，威廉， ” 他没忍住把天彻底聊死的冲动说， “ 我需要指出，与其称之为纯真不如说人类的动物本性更未加掩饰才是，如学者所说，儿童 ‘ 既没有顺从规则的意愿，却也没有改变规则的力量 ’ ，因此无论是说谎、掩饰还是其他具有操纵性的行为都不在意料之外，何况对破坏的喜爱也许会有损共情的形成 ——”

“—— 库鲁托少佐。 ”

泰瑞尔差点因为突然收声而咬住舌头，讲六七岁小朋友的坏话被抓个正着实在是丢人的体验。而这个小孩一声不吭地打量他一眼，稍微点头算是问候，就径直走到前军人身边，军人则郑重其事地单膝跪地拉了拉小鬼的手，帮他理一下被弄乱了的袖口。整个场面正经得让人很不适应。

“ 您看起来有点开心 ... 不觉得害怕吗？ ”

“ 还可以， ” 小孩字正腔圆地说，泰瑞尔既看不出他开心也看不出他害怕， “ 虽然以前没试过这种平民游戏，但是不太可怕。 ”

“ 那就好。若您想多和他们玩一阵，我不介意等您。 ”

“ 但我已经和你说了想去塔楼看看，别人告诉我不能置属下于不顾。 ”

“ 啊 ... 谢谢您。我们现在就去的话应该要不了太久。 ”

泰瑞尔开始觉得这番对话已经从正经接近做作，最让他受不了的是威廉临走之前甩给他一个眼神，里头分明写着 “ 你知道我之前在说什么了吧，算了算了以后我们再说 ” 。

更可怕的是小鬼也给了他一个眼神，泰瑞尔怀疑那眼神的意思是 “ 我知道你刚才在说我坏话，我什么也不说什么也不做，但是我就是要凉凉地看着你 ” 。

等 C.C. 爬上楼梯来找他的漫长瞬间里，前导都工程师泰瑞尔觉得自己真的完全喜欢不来小孩。

◎

“ 累了的话我可以背着您。 ”

“ 不用了， ” 这答语之后小孩子终于忍不住喘了口气， “ 库鲁托少佐 ... 到塔顶还要走多久？ ”

遗憾的是，这个问题很难回答。

如果说战士的居处还算是稳定，圣女之馆更偏僻的角落则实在难以度量。也许此地和星幽界本身一样由其他世界层层坍圮累加而成，因之在各人眼中显现出各异的形态 —— 一个好天也许只消爬三五层楼梯便可以站在小塔楼上俯瞰环绕洋馆的晦暗森林，而没那么顺利的时候比如今天 ... 就只好一圈圈绕着线轴似的楼梯，期望它不要把自己带去太叵测的彼端。

小殿下听完这番可疑的解释也只是点了点头，和从前听完不利战报时的波澜不惊如出一辙，但多半是已经累了。威廉抬头再看看好像了无止境的石阶。

“ 若您愿意，我们可以玩个游戏 ... 当然，是您愿意的话， ” 和这位王子殿下玩游戏听起来总不太对，小殿下闻言可称空白的眼神并没有缓解这种违和， “ 比如，我可以在后面试着捉您 ... 呃 ... 或者反过来也行。 ”

小殿下继续空白地看了威廉一会，让这个以前掌兵陷阵的军官觉得自己仿佛是个傻子。

“... 也可以， ” 王子殿下说， “ 虽然没有玩过，但是是类似赛跑的事情对吗，库鲁托少佐。 ”

“... 您没有玩过？ ”

“ 母妃大人说 ‘ 应当减少轻浮的游戏，才能让心灵趋向仁爱与道德 ’ ， ” 王子殿下考虑着说， “ 所以兄长不会带我出去玩 ... 而且他们毕竟比我年长很多。 ”

“ 唔，不是有意唆使您做出轻浮的行为 ...”

“ 但是 ‘ 注定不会继承王位的三王子，应当做好为国奔赴战场的觉悟 ’ ， ” 小殿下向上张望一下， “ 我确实需要多加锻炼。所以我想这个游戏是可以的。 ”

“ 原来如此 ... 刚才允许弗雷特里西先生陪您玩也是这个理由吗？ ”

“... 嗯。 ”

威廉偷偷看了看殿下，小孩脸上仍然缺乏表情，微微发红大概是爬了太久台阶的缘故。被连队举高高应该起不到多少锻炼的作用（也许锻炼勇气 ... ？），但他自然没有立场谴责小孩子几乎可以忽略不计的私心 ...

... 而且即使是最弱智的你追我跑的游戏，其实真是挺好玩的。

在他没有察觉时，塔楼里好像已经有了种浅淡的天光。等威廉听着上方噔噔的脚步，稍微喘气放得慢些，小殿下从更上面一点冒出半个头。

“ 是通到外面的门，库鲁托少佐， ” 虽然不算真的笑着，现在旁人也能看出这个小王子殿下心情愉快， “ 快一点，马上就到了。 ”

他毫无怀疑地跟着转过拐角，却刚来得及看见小殿下好像受惊了似的向后退了一步，脚下却踩空往后仰过去。小孩子即使跌下时也没叫出来，只让威廉听见几不可闻的吸气声音。

而在王子殿下面前某种扭曲的身影一闪而过。

威廉几乎下意识地接住殿下下坠的身形，被冲力带着只是抓紧扶手才没就势滚下整阶楼梯。摔在台阶上时他有意挡了一下没叫殿下直接磕在地上，却被双份的冲击撞得几乎发不出声音。再抬头向上看时，任何他以为看见的身影都融解在屋顶的黑暗里。

“... 您还好吗？ ”

“ 我没事， ” 是等了一下才有的回答，小殿下撑着坐起来。他也在往上面张望， “ 应该是我滑倒了。 ”

“ 刚才好像 ... 我好像看到了什么。 ”

“... 是吗， ” 王子殿下站了起来，威廉觉得他表情又微妙地空白起来， “ 你受伤了么，库鲁托少佐。 ”

“ 还好 ... 您想到外面去的话仍然可以陪您。 ”

“... 可以吗？ ”

“ 可以的。 ”

他们没在楼梯顶端发现什么异常，而塔楼了望台外是星幽界变幻不定的天空。

这天天色尤其暗淡，厚重云层毫无被日光穿透的征兆，而森林深色的枝杈上有某种模糊的轮廓，像一轮庞大苍白的星球从地平线缓缓滑落。更远处原野荒芜无际，错杂其间的小片湖水泛起怠惰乏力的波光。好像世界仅这一天被吸去虚饰的色彩，现出纯粹黑白之间种种繁杂暧昧的灰度。

王子殿下好半天都没说什么。

“ 我想今天确实天色不大好，若让您失望真是抱歉。您在想什么呢，殿下？ ”

“ 没关系，这是我想看的， ” 小殿下扶着围栏轻声说，威廉刚才把他抱到望台沿上，好让他看得更清楚些， “ 不过 ... 我在想你确实没有骗我，库鲁托少佐。 ”

“ 如果是说要尽力保护您，刚才的事并不值得一提。 ”

“ 更之前，说这里是女巫的城堡时我也有所怀疑， ” 小殿下踮着脚，继续向远方张望， “ 要绑架我当然并不明智，因为父王和母妃不一定会用金钱来回应对王室的冒犯。但是现在看来，这个地方恐怕常人不能轻易到达。 ”

“ 原来如此，所以您想到高处看看是这个意思 ...”

“ 你会觉得受冒犯吗，库鲁托少佐？因为我不相信你的话。 ”

“ 并不会。不如说您很聪明 ... 我这个年纪大概、失礼了，被人卖了还帮着数钱呢。 ”

“ 那么刚才呢？在楼梯上摔倒的时候， ” 王子殿下站得很直，在灰蒙蒙的天地间好像也缺乏色彩， “ 我刚才没有提，但你也说看见了什么 ... 有些人会觉得那不只是意外，而是不祥之物缠身的一种征兆。 ”

“ 大宅里有很多奇怪的东西 ... 实际上，若您不嫌僭越，我确实听说过关于黑王子的许多传闻， ” 威廉斟酌着说， “... 但是我曾经所知的王子殿下并非如此，而我现在在您身边，也并不认为您将是那样的人。 ”

“... 真的吗，库鲁托少佐。 ”

小王子这下转头看着他了，灰白日光下那双眼睛显得异乎寻常地轻浅，好像一眼可以望尽的夕阳余色。

而库鲁托少佐明白自己刚才所说并非全然真心。也许从前他会有意无意间忽略殿下一转即逝的眼神，今早看着藏品或别人提到狩猎时 … 或在战场上笑着刺穿敌人咽喉时。只是他现在也以为叫他忽略了那些的不惟是掩饰也有刻意的忍耐，那么何人能放弃一点自欺的希望，哪怕希望的基底不过捕风。

“ 若有必要， ” 威廉慢慢地说， “ 属下即使鲜血染尽脚下土地也会保护您。相应地，我想那是因为我以为您并非会给隆兹布鲁带来噩运之人。愿您不会让我后悔。 ”

“这是你的假设， 还是发生过的事情？”

“ 您愿意怎么想都可以。 ”

“… 若我记得今天说过的话，我不想让你后悔，库鲁托少佐。 ”

王子殿下说完很快地回过身去，阴影里眼睛有那么一刻像成年以后凝血的黯红。虽然如此，威廉扶他从望台沿上下来时小殿下把手指放在他的手心里，直到走上塔楼的台阶才放下。

◎

梅莉眨眨眼睛，把一小盘嵌着葡萄干的曲奇饼干放在图书馆的小桌上。她坐在椅子上还是太矮，只好让椅子在空中摇摇晃晃地盘旋，椅背白胖的翅膀轻飘飘地扑扇。

“ 很辛苦吧？我觉得威廉以前也不太擅长对待小孩子呢。 ”

威廉惊到了似的看了身后一眼。如果别人这样，梅莉一定觉得对方心虚了。

“ 殿下在里面看书， ” 他答非所问地说， “ 我去叫他来吃饼干。不过其实，既然你在这里 ...”

“ 威廉哥哥有什么话要特意在王子殿下不在的时候问我吗？ ”

也许问的太直白了点，威廉有一瞬间看起来像要偏头痛即场发作，但还是忍住了。

“... 确实是。怎么说呢， ” 威廉按着太阳穴说， “ 我知道引导者说过告知殿下现世将要发生的事情可能会发生事相的偏移 ——”

“—— 威廉有点不小心呢，但用魔法让人失忆也不是什么难事， ” 梅莉笑眯眯地说， “ 不过和那位黑山羊小姐不同，我不介意可能性之树多点枝桠。 ”

“ 不、不是那个意思，我应该还没有那么粗心， ” 军人看起来头更疼了， “ 但我确实对殿下说了些一厢情愿的话，不过，想来回到现世也不会记住吧。 ”

“ 所以威廉哥哥让王子殿下以后多给他发点军官津贴了吗？说不定真的会看你眼熟而多点关照的。 ”

“ 那还是不用了 … 无论怎样，我差不多对殿下说了 ’ 不要让我后悔救您 ’ ，未免太自以为是了。 ”

“ 咦？会这么说难道威廉哥哥其实觉得有点后悔吗？ ”

“ 怎么说呢。虽然我希望殿下并非传言中嗜血好杀的黑王子，或者即便如此也会忍耐那种冲动，但是，与其说这是基于对殿下的了解，不如说是自己的愿望 …”

前军人突然停住不说了，他对梅莉做了个手势就站起来，走向图书馆深处的脚步既快又悄然，但他说话的声音比刚才大了几分。

“ 殿下，您愿意的话外面有饼干做茶点， ” 他快步走过几排书架，梅莉只好小碎步地跟上， “ 抱歉，您听见了吗？ ”

半晌无人作答，在寂静里房间远处传来轻微的咔哒声音。前军人沉着脸跑过最后两排书架，这已是图书馆的最尽头处，平时有几把软椅供人在窗边坐下宁静地阅读。

窗户大开着，而座位上空无一人。

◎

“... 从窗户下面的痕迹看，殿下一开始就没有跳下来。被算计了 ... 该说不愧是殿下吗。 ”

“ 我们还是找到王子殿下比较好吧？大宅里 ...”

“ 既然这样 ...”

随风飘上来的对话差不多到此为止。

古鲁瓦尔多从图书馆半拢着帘帐的壁龛里跳出来，在库鲁托少佐回来重新检查之前他需要抓紧时间。

并非他知道自己想去到哪里，只是像在布隆海德城堡里他许多次做过的那样，即使知道被找到时必定会受责骂，得到机会的一瞬间仍无法抗拒得以独处的短暂宁静。

也许别的孩子也是一样只是掩藏得更好，也许他们确实和自己全然不同。

古鲁瓦尔多记得自己来时的路，循着记忆拐过地毯厚重的走廊时有意避过了任何可能看到他的人。

别的孩子很少有这种记性，但是他们在恰当的场合说得出恰当的话，犯的错巧妙地正是容易被原谅的错误，倒是古鲁瓦尔多像天生有什么冗赘或残缺，站在众人面前太像个特出的物件，光是在他人中间便像受着诸多目光的研判打磨。

古鲁瓦尔多并不太有意识地这样计算，但他遵守礼仪也多少为斥责到来时能减少些份量或成为某种补偿，只不过他也开始注意到循规蹈矩不会给他带来夸赞，反是他旧态复萌时受的斥责与惩罚更多。

可是无论严苛的纪律还是宫廷医师开出的方剂都没有把他内心的渴望消除，别的孩子在这个年纪或许在憧憬未来，而古鲁瓦尔多在以他有限的理解猜度着将来的自己还会受什么样的制约，以及自己心中时常抓挠的欲念是否终会消散无踪。

也许那时他人注视着古鲁瓦尔多，就像不久前他以为库鲁托少佐看着他时那样，目光落在他身上而仅仅落在他身上，而非看着某种本应献给王国的光鲜人偶、或一个异乎寻常的可怖怪物。

但 … 现在他知道库鲁托少佐所乐见的，仍然是未来自己折射出的虚幻之影，即便古鲁瓦尔多刚刚对少佐许下那种愿望，从刚来到这异界他便知道自己内心的渴望从未消失，因为 ...

... 这个。古鲁瓦尔多从门缝悄悄穿过，重新来到自己房间外面小厅的陈列架边。也许库鲁托少佐确有些太过轻信的毛病，而以为这不过是无害的博物爱好 ... 但古鲁瓦尔多当然知道此处不过是他收藏的无数死之瞬间，让自己碰触瓶颈时想起剖开血肉时脏腑柔韧温暖的触感，和转瞬即逝又令人如此心醉的热度与光泽。就在今天早上他还端正坐着，努力让少佐和其他人不要看出自己有多么目眩神迷地看着这些陈列物 ...

但这里应当小心了。古鲁瓦尔多轻轻摩挲着最下一层的瓶壁，看里面某种野兽的胚胎以小小的黑色圆眼回望，还未发育完全因而只像肉里包着的黑色颗粒。库鲁托少佐看起来很年轻，也许是因此才能自如地显出那种近乎愚蠢的好心，但他姓氏并不显赫，这种年纪能成为少佐的人必然有与之相配或过之的能力。他最好不要在此久留。

古鲁瓦尔多想了想，仍然抓起那个放着胚胎的小瓶，小手不大握得紧瓶颈而只好把它抱在怀里。重新回到走廊里有些冒险，但他在塔楼向下张望时注意到这一侧外部宽度比内侧多得太多，而料定那里该有些机关。

在墙壁上摸索一阵以后他如愿以偿。古鲁瓦尔多顺着石阶一路向下，在这魔女的洋馆里和在布隆海德城堡同样，阴暗潮湿之处有他的心安与休憩。

◎

楼梯尽头威廉叹了口气，把烛台举得高些扫视四下。自然不能期待自己找寻的第一个地方就有殿下的踪迹。

把殿下走失的事情报告给引导者确实像承认失败，但任何拖延只会增加危险。现在连队的人应当是在其他房间搜索，而且答应帮忙时比他预计的爽快许多。或者说，他们好像有点太开心了。

“ 挺好的， ” 之前弗雷特里西拍拍他的肩膀说，威廉拿不准是不是在安慰自己， “ 说明他有精神，之前看他那么老实我还有点担心呢。 ”

威廉从没见过弗雷特里西露出一点担心的样子，而且怀疑他和身后小声说着 “ 小少爷 ” 还闷笑的人一样，事后打算好好用这事调侃殿下一番。那大概也算是自己的过失。

但至少眼下他应该好好检查周围。这里同圣女之馆其他地方一样变化无常，就在他四处环顾拨开陈旧家具上的挡布时，也觉得其他房间（或楼上？）的声音离他更远。这里的黑暗似乎比它处更有些攻击性，没有微风，被他点燃的壁灯却轻摇着被阴影搅动。

威廉向更远侧的门廊走去，如果殿下真的想避人耳目，那么也许漫游得要深得多。

事情弄到这步田地必然是威廉自己的错误，殿下多半觉得自己与那些夸下豪言壮语的侍从官没什么两样。也许让连队照看殿下本来是更好的选择，当然有磕得头破血流的风险，但至少不会像现在这样真的置于危地。而且连队那些战士，若他观察得准确 ... 似乎了解却从并不把殿下那种渴求当成一回大事。

自然，那些人过着刀头舔血的生活，无论以什么理由而喜爱战斗都并非坏事，王国的勾心斗角毫无意义，在他们中间得到认可需要的是且仅是胆识和杀戮技巧，因而他们在这一项上更能无所偏倚地接受古鲁瓦尔多 … 也即是，相比之下他对那位殿下的猜测中本就有自私之处。库鲁托少佐不可能弃隆兹布鲁于不顾，因而他的敬仰必然来自王子殿下守护王国的力量，他的失望注定源于以任何缘由对责任的弃置。他从年幼殿下那里得到的，无非是证明王子殿下愿或不愿承担那责任的征兆，对这个孩子暗示的，也正是让他今后更符合那种愿望的意图。

甚至于 ... 威廉在地下室一条空旷过道上走着，从某个房间灌进来的冷风让他微微发抖，他从前就怀有那种无法保护他人的至深恐惧，但当时要塞战场上一念间保护的人反而将陷王国于血潮之中，那么若那选择可以改变，或隆兹布鲁王国的三王子本不曾存在 ...

从某个房间里传来玻璃碎裂的声音，库鲁托少佐猛然从某种迷梦中惊醒般拔刀出鞘，他四下阴暗而烛火涌动的空间漫延无际。

◎

古鲁瓦尔多再走过一个房间，这一间和下一间并没有什么不同，但身后来时走过的廊道现在却只是镶着木雕嵌板的墙壁。

即便他清楚记得自己走过的方向，也只能承认这种情况应该叫做迷路。

还不是最坏的情况，在建筑里迷路总还有补救的办法，消失的通道应当有机关重新打开，眼下严峻之处不在于此。

古鲁瓦尔多不知道是什么东西在跟着他。

他起初就注意到了某种存在，但直到看不见归路才感到更险恶地逼近的脚步，他回过头仍不能看出那东西的形状，但仅是知道那存在本身已经是无形的压力。

就像他听说的冬夜狼群，猎物听见由远及近的嚎叫时想必有更恐惧的震颤。

没带上随身的匕首到底是不方便的。

古鲁瓦尔多在下一个房间来回打量，身后没有亮光，某种步伐却并未迟疑地靠近。不应该指望简单躲藏便能骗过那个东西，但至少它还没靠得太近，而这些房间堆积的杂物中有够多的藏身之处，让他即便找不到出口也可以躲到 ...

... 躲到库鲁托少佐来找他吗？

库鲁托少佐确实许诺过会尽力保护他，早先在塔顶也确实那么做了，从和此时伺伏之物相近的什么东西手中。但听过图书馆的小半截对谈以后，古鲁瓦尔多也难以相信那是无条件的保护，库鲁托少佐的条件是 ... 他并非传言中的黑王子。

古鲁瓦尔多悄无声息地溜过一道门，发觉这是一连串房间中的最后一个。几只大衣柜列在墙边，房间里是比成人还高、覆着防尘布的家具杂物。身后那种东西的脚步声至多只隔了一个房间，一跛一跛地拖着步子。

_但是库鲁托少佐_ ， 古鲁瓦尔多在那脚步声中攥起手心四下扫视着想， _ 这副黑王子的皮肉之下只有滑腻腻的内脏和骨头，并没有你期待的歌谣里信守承诺的好王子啊。 _

★

人偶拖着脚步走进房间，耷拉着畸形的脑袋像在听着什么，这样高高隆起的驼背比头还高，在黑暗的房间里丝毫没有人的形状。

它缓缓合上门。

指爪尖长的手扯下家具上的盖布，随之而来的重击叫木屑横飞，溅起一朵一朵好像带着荧光的灰尘粉团。

什么东西滴溜溜地从废墟中滚了出来，被人偶踩住在脚下。

稍一施力玻璃瓶便碎裂一地，碎屑在地上咯吱脆响。人偶从地上拎起什么湿漉漉的小东西，打量一阵便狞笑着张开嘴。

古鲁瓦尔多在门边听着那种潮湿肉块软软坠地的声音，知道此时该是他逃走的最后机会。趁那东西以为他躲在房间里瑟缩 ... 只要它仍在破坏，他即便发出点声音也无妨。

木门在他手下向外旋开，古鲁瓦尔多在身后怪物的咆哮中抢出几步，几乎把门摔在那东西脸上。

只是好在这一侧门上才有闩销，但整个门框都在下一次撞击中颤抖，灰尘扑簌着从墙上滚落。

他跑出两个房间时，身后的撞击声消失了，而他在前面看见若隐若现的火光。

古鲁瓦尔多忍不住跑起来。那光亮闪烁着像是烛火，若不是人，至少是新的通路。

跑近时他看见亮着壁灯的走廊里，库鲁托少佐举起烛台的身影。少佐因为听见他的脚步而转过身来，却因之没能看见从自己身后疾扑过来的影子。

★

他被某种冲力撞得跌在地上，回神时第一种感觉是血。

血的气息、血的味道、血黏腻温热地顺着他脖颈向下流淌，灯火映照下黑红的血一滴一滴落在地上连成一小片。但是没有疼痛。

古鲁瓦尔多慢慢仰起头，库鲁托少佐正俯身看他。就好像这一天早上或一百个纪年以前他对古鲁瓦尔多伸出手，告诉古鲁瓦尔多自己会尽力保护他。

但是血从库鲁托少佐嘴里溢出来，绿眼睛里有破碎的血丝。少佐动了一下，低下头看着从自己胸口穿出的人偶的指爪。

古鲁瓦尔多看着少佐对自己做了个口型，因为空气嘶嘶的出入而从鼻腔和嘴里流出更多血。库鲁托少佐要他快跑。

他颤抖着的腿只得带他离开两三步远。回头时他看见烛台从库鲁托少佐无力的手指间滑落，但那一瞬间军人本垂着的脸猛然抬起，在畸形人偶来得及拔出尖利指爪前拧身军刀挥出，正砍中那东西的头颈。那一瞬间军人染血的面孔几乎是狰狞的。

随后烛台摔落在地上，走廊两侧火苗伴着阴影漠然舞动。

★

威廉喘着气，因为失血而晕眩得站不起身。但毕雷亚身首分离地瘫在地上，威廉摸索着把那颗停止了嘶叫的头颅拨开到更远处。

虽然战斗时一切都仿佛凝滞，但应该没有过去多久才对。像为确认这一点，前面一侧黑洞洞的门廊里传来细小的声音。

“ 库鲁托少佐， ” 那声音小小地说， “ 是你吧？ ”

也许是失血，也许听见这个声音他才意识到刚才殿下和死亡擦身而过是多么只差毫厘，威廉脱力地跪了下来，军刀在手中颤抖着在地上磕出声响。他没有出声，在显得过于明亮的烛火里闭上眼睛，只听见自己的喘息和血肉复生时细小的湿漉声响，军刀仍然一下一下地磕着地面。

“ 库鲁托少佐， ” 那细小的声音比刚才近了许多，却比刚才更低了， “ 你抖得很厉害。你在害怕吗？ ”

在他判断自己能出声前，威廉感觉到一双小而且凉的手轻轻地碰了他的脸，殿下还没有长得太高，他这样垂下头时，额头刚刚够碰在王子殿下的肩膀上。

“ 不用害怕， ” 王子殿下的声调仍然缺乏起伏，但是他衣料底下却是有着热意的， “ 你的伤口比刚才血流的少了，包扎一下会好的，而且大宅里有医生 ... 我说得对吗？ ”

“ 您说得对，这种伤口对我来说没什么关系， ” 威廉轻轻地说，忍不住更靠近那双手去寻求温凉的抚慰， “ 但我确实在害怕 ... 怕刚才差一点就没能保护您。 ”

“ 父王和母后不会知道的，所以没有人会责备你， ” 他耳边王子殿下低低地说， “ 小人偶如果问的话，就告诉她是我不听话乱跑。而且 ...”

他停了一会儿，威廉稍微抬起头。

“ 而且 ... ？ ”

“ 而且我没办法像你期望的那样， ” 王子殿下小声说，没再像刚才那样碰着威廉的脸了， “ 如果是我的兄长，他们不会从图书馆随便跑走，也不会去偷拿标本瓶子，就不会像刚才那样 … 我试过尽量遵守规则，也用过母后找来的药方和矫正方法，但要诚实的话那些并没有什么用处 ... 我不会成为你期望的样子，就算我不想这样也会让你后悔。兄长那种王子才是你想要保护的，不是我。 ”

“... 是吗？ ” 威廉在王子殿下耳边说， “ 感谢您对我以实相告。那我也诚实地告诉您一件事：刚才属下确实考虑过，如果属下避开而让那个人偶杀死您，那么我们的王国在未来也许会少些痛楚。 ”

他说得既低又轻，一定有点怕人。小殿下也许是想往后一步了，但威廉张开手按着他后背，让他没有能退却。

“ 属下近来从没有停止软弱的自欺， ” 威廉继续说，手也许在用力又也许没有， “ 我曾经以为自己失落于并不完全了解您，但并非如此。属下真正纠结于的，是我在有机会任您死去的时候，是否因自己的愚蠢而错失了时机。 ”

小殿下的后背绷紧了，但他的声音还算是平稳的。

“ 库鲁托少佐，现在没有人知道我们在这里 ... 你仍然有机会。 ”

“ 请听我说完。属下现在才明白，自己的愚蠢和自欺之处，在于以为能把您对王国的益处和可能的伤害放在天平两端衡量，而人的性命能以这种方式算出轻重缓急。也许现在我可说了解您，又也许还不够。但我现在既然无法控制自己这双手的颤抖，深怕没能保护您也并非虚假。我之前尽力保护您的承诺并未改变，不因为您能成为什么样的人，或未来是否能保护隆兹布鲁 ... 而仅因为您是您而已。 ”

小殿下发出一点点小声音，向前靠了一点，这样就总算更像是个在安慰受惊吓小朋友的拥抱。

“ 那如果，我以后会做有害王国的事情呢？ ”

“ 可能的话，我会阻止您。但如果我们兵刃相见，那不会是因为您不符合我虚幻的愿望。 ”

“ 也就是以后 ... 一定还会再见到你对吗，库鲁托少佐。 ”

“ 是这样没错。 ”

“ 会等很久吗？ ”

“... 也许， ” 也许十几年确实太久， “ 但您的未来并不只有我能够理解您，而我必定会在前路等您。 ”

王子殿下又发出一点声音，这次威廉给了他一个隔着血淋淋军装的真正拥抱。

“ 累了的话，我可以抱您回去。 ”

“... 嗯。 ”

◎

古鲁瓦尔多抱着手臂站在窗前，天还太早，而他像从一个漫长模糊的梦里醒来。

那是他童年在古堡密道里常有的幻梦，那些梦里他不再是孤身一人。有一个军人在地下找到他，带他去见识种种奇异的景色，遇到从未见过却又仿佛旧识的人。那以后的岁月里他也许忘记了梦中曾有允诺，之后是忍耐、失望和染血的癫狂。但星幽界自身迷蒙的幻想里，总能唤起失落的记忆。

他身后有人轻轻叩门，他应了一声，回身时看到那个军人等着自己。

隆兹布鲁的黑王子因之微微笑了起来。

“ 库鲁托少佐， ” 他远远地说， “ 你确实没有骗我啊。 ”

军人稍微睁大眼睛，随后默许似的低下头。他接下来提起的该是他们不多几天前的对话。

“ 殿下，关于您之前对我说的 ...”

“ 你怎么说？ ”

“ 我现在懂得您的渴望，也该为此感谢您， ” 军人隔着距离对他说， “ 在您把那个想法付诸实施前我仍会效忠您，而若我们有一天以剑相向 ... 请相信那时我面对的并非自己的虚幻猜测，而恰是全部的您在我眼中。 ”

古鲁瓦尔多走得近了些。他们现在差不多高，他伸手虽然没有碰到军人的脸，却也许比以前更像个拥抱。

“ 那么库鲁托少佐 ... 我不能要求更多了。 ”

◎


End file.
